


A Saucy Date

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Food Kink, M/M, Oral, Shenanigans, Underswap Sans, lots of spaghetti sauce, messy fun, papayaberry - Freeform, underswap - Freeform, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: Blue has a date with his boyfriend, Papyrus! Papyrus decides to give Sans a surprise!This is a gift for Ravi-0-li on Tumblr as part of a Secret Santa exchange.





	

Blue wasn’t sure what it was that woke him. All he knew was that suddenly he was very awake, blinking owlishly at the ceiling of his living room in the dimming light of evening. 

He had been sleeping?

Oh, that’s right! Alphys had given him “extra special” training today, and it had completely wiped him out. He had come home exhausted and aching, his battle body dirty and scuffed from their sparring. When his brother had seen him, he had sworn and muttered rather unkindly about the captain of the Royal Guard as he immediately herded a protesting Blue up to the bathroom.

“I am not a baby bones anymore, brother!”

“seriously, though. she really beat the crap outta you bro.” He said as he ran the hot water for Blue to wash up “are you gonna be okay for tonight? maybe we should call it off? i’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Of course I’ll be okay! The Grand Sansational Sans would never disappoint the monster of his dreams!” He had declared, pausing in the middle of stripping off his clothes to pose confidently. Even in only his shorts, he was positive he could convince his brother that he was perfectly fine and more than ready for his date. There was no way he was going to let that lazybones’ worrying ruin the evening he had planned.

“heh. of course you wouldn’t, bro. Papyrus is very lucky to have you. you’re the coolest” He said as he stood. “well you’d better get cleaned up then. you can rest for a bit on the couch till he gets here.” With a warm pat on the skull and an affectionate look, his brother had left him to himself.

The hot bath had been good, warming his bones and easing much of the ache out of them. Afterward, dressed more casually in his bandana, a white tee and a pair of shorts, he had climbed onto the couch… and then…

He was so exhausted he must have fallen asleep.

But there was something…

OH STARS! HIS DATE!

Blue sat up, the blanket his brother had no doubt draped over him pooling at his waist. He searched around him for the clock… 7pm… Oh no! Papyrus was supposed to have been here hours ago! Had his brother turned him away? Had Papyrus grown disgusted that Blue wasn’t up and waiting for him and left? 

Frustration filled his soul and Blue blinked back tears. His hands clutched at the blanket in his lap. WHY had he laid down? WHY had he allowed himself to fall asleep?

The not-so-soft clatter of pans coming from the kitchen brought him out of his thoughts. Was his brother making dinner? This late? He then became aware of the rich, tangy smell of tomatoes and spices. That didn’t smell like anything his brother would make… Had that been what had woken him?

“Hello?” Blue called out curiously “Brother?”

“Not exactly?” A familiar voice called from the kitchen “Well, I guess I am your brother, kind of? Or at least that’s how Sans makes it sound, though I cannot see where he would get that idea… I swear I can never understand his time and space shenanigans.” Another loud clank sounded into the living room.

Blue immediately brightened.

“Is that you, Papyrus?” He called.

“Of course! What other cool skeleton would be cooking in your kitchen right now?” 

Blue giggled at the offended tone in Papyrus’ voice, knowing he didn’t mean it… at least not very much.

Absolutely overjoyed, Blue practically launched himself off of the couch and toward the kitchen. Papyrus HADN’T gone home! He had stayed and now they could have their date. He wasn’t sure what they’d do now that it was so late, but that was okay, they were the greatest, coolest skeletons in the Underground. They would figure something out!

The stream of possibilities rolling through Blue’s mind came to a screeching halt the moment he walked through the kitchen door.

Oh… Oh Stars… What was Papyrus wearing?

Blue stared, dumbfounded for a few moments as his mind scrambled for an explanation. 

Well, that was easy enough. Papyrus was wearing an apron. It was quite adorable,too… patterned with large orange, red and green flowers on a dotted background, with white ruffles around the edges. It complemented his tall, long limbed form, hugging close to his ribs before flaring out slightly and coming to an end just above his knees. 

Blue actually liked the apron a lot. It suited Papyrus very well.

The thing was…

The apron was ALL he had on.

Blue felt his face grow hot as his magic lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight.

“P-PAPYRUS!? What… Why…” For once Blue found himself at a loss for words. His eyes followed the curve of Papyrus’ spine, graceful, sensual, cutting through the broad expanse of his ribs and then extending down in an elegant column before tapering and ending at the tailbone. Papyrus’ naked pelvis swayed as he worked, a slight bobbing of his hips that had Blue’s bright blue eyes dancing along with it.

An image came to mind from Undyne’s human history videos, how the protagonist would get a nosebleed when they saw something that turned them on. 

Blue thought he understood that a bit better now.

He felt as though all his magic had rushed to his head…

Well… uh… maybe not ALL of it.

Papyrus turned toward him and beamed brightly, though Blue noticed his cheekbones were glowing a faint orange.

“There you are! Before he left with Sans, your brother said you’d had a very hard day of special training, and I should let you sleep a little. While you slept I, the Great Papyrus, decided that you deserved a reward for all of your hard work!” His eyes cut away as he became suddenly shy. “So I, uh, thought I would make you some extra special spaghetti! It’s called taco spaghetti. I found the recipe on the Undernet.”

Blue blinked dumbly as he was trying to process what he was looking at. He honestly didn’t know what to say. 

The silence stretched between them and slowly, Papyrus’ shy expression became more uncertain.

“If… you don’t like it, Blue… I could… go change?” He offered, his normally confident voice wavering slightly.

Blue snapped out of his stupor. What was he doing!? The Magnificent Sansational Sans was not the kind of person to hurt the feelings of a monster he cared for!

Papyrus’ eye ridges shot up, startled, as Blue slapped his cheeks with both hands in and attempt to bring himself back to reality. It didn’t do much for the low burn of his magic, but it did at least clear his thinking a little.

“A-are you okay, Blue?” He asked

Blue put on his most winning smile.

“Of course, Papyrus! The Amazing Sans is always perfectly fine! I just hadn’t woke up all the way, that’s all!” He shifted his weight from one foot to another as he tried to contain his nerves. “You… look very good like that…” 

Papyrus immediately brightened at the compliment and the way his eyes lit up made Blue’s soul flutter. Oh, stars he was just too wonderful. Truly he was a skeleton as great as he himself was!

“NYEH HEH HEH! Of course I look good, only the Great Papyrus can pull off such a dashing, bold look!” He declared, wielding the sauce covered ladle in one hand.

“MWEH HEH HEH! You are absolutely right!” Blue agreed enthusiastically. Then an awkward silence fell once again as he tried to decide what to say next. “Do you… need any help?” He offered lamely.

“I wouldn’t hear of it!” Papyrus said, wagging the ladle at him “I planned this as a surprise and you are gonna let me serve you a taco spaghetti befitting a cool skeleton like yourself! Just sit down over there.” Papyrus used the ladle to point at one of the empty chairs at the table before turning back to the pot in front of him on the counter.

Sans came further into the room, approaching the table and even getting as far as placing his hand on the back of the chair to pull it out. The entire time, though, his eyes never left Papyrus’s exposed backside. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other in the nude before, they were boyfriends after all! But this… Blue couldn’t explain it well, but this was unbelievably arousing in a way he couldn’t put words to.

He wanted to get closer.

Blue approached from behind, watching as Papyrus’ pelvis resumed it’s bobbing dance from side to side as he got back into the flow of preparing his dish, humming tunelessly, assembling the ingredients in front of him with his usual pinpoint precision.

Blue couldn’t get over just how perfect Papyrus was. The curve of his ribs, the slight dip in his spine, the flare of his pelvis, all made of perfect ivory bone. Even the small blemishes that came from an unusually active childhood… a hairline scar from a fracture here, a chip from a particularly bad tumble there. There weren’t many of them, but every one of them belonged to Papyrus alone and Blue adored tracing his fingers over these marks and hearing the stories behind them when they were alone together.

He was now just behind Papyrus’ right shoulder and, since he was not nearly tall enough to look over it, peeked around his arm at the pot on the counter. Everything was neatly laid out in front of them. the pot filled nearly to the brim with a mixture of sauce and ingredients sitting just next to the cutting board, the spices lined up against the wall and the utensils lined up similarly in between.

“So what ingredients are you using?” Blue asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Only the best for my boyfriend!” Papyrus stated confidently, and Blue felt himself flush a bit deeper “Ripe tomatoes and the freshest ground beef…” Papyrus leaned over slightly as he reached for a spice bottle and Blue’s eyes were pulled yet again to exposed bone as the apron drooped just slightly, revealing the bend of Papyrus’ ribcage along the side and just a peek underneath the front, where a faint orange glow could be seen. His soul.

Oh STARS this was too much.

Blue wasn’t entirely sure why he even did it, except that some spirit of mischief had perhaps put it in his head. Papyrus had just set the spice jar aside, and picked up the pot of sauce to move it over to the stove. As he was beginning to turn, Blue reached over and smoothly, lightly, ran his fingers up Papyrus’ spine, from the tail bone to just below his shoulder blades.

“NYEH!!” Papyrus yelped, jerking violently and whirling around to face Blue. The sudden movement tipped the pot precariously, sloshing much of the sauce over Papyrus’ bare hands and onto the floor with a series of splattering sounds. He barely caught it and set it haphazardly onto the thick wooden cutting board in front of him. His face had gone almost completely orange and he gave Blue a look of absolute outrage, crossing his arms in front of him.

Blue couldn’t help it. He covered his mouth with his hand in a poor attempt to hide the smile as he almost doubled over with laughter.

“Why did you do that!?” Papyrus demanded “Now there’s sauce all over the place!”

“MWEH HEH HEH… I am so sorry, Papyrus… I just… I didn’t think you would react like that! The look on your face…” Blue gasped before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

Blue could see Papyrus slowly relax, his expression softening in the face of Blue’s laughter.

“Well… it wasn’t very nice…” He said, though Blue could see the corners of his mouth beginning to turn up.

“Okay, okay! I promise I won’t do it again.” Blue chuckled

“Well it’s a good thing I made more than enough. What’s in the pot should be plenty for the two of us.” Papyrus said, turning back around to survey the mess that had been made. Before Blue could warn him, he stepped squarely into the puddle of sauce on the floor. “Now we’re going to have to clean this uuAAHHPP!?”

Papyrus went down hard, trying to catch himself on the counter but only succeeding in pivoting himself back around before he landed with a wet thud in the mess on the floor. His back hit the cabinet behind him, the jolt shaking the items sitting on the countertop. The pot containing the remaining sauce, which was only half on the cutting board teetered and then tipped, spilling the remainder of its contents over the dazed skeleton below before rolling sideways and falling to the floor next to Papyrus with a hollow clatter. 

“OH STARS! Papyrus, are you okay!?” Blue exclaimed, rushing over and kneeling next to him in alarm. He began examining him for any sign of injury.

“I-its okay. I’m okay, Blue.” Papyrus said after a moment before looking around himself in dismay “Well THIS is a fine mess!”

“I’ve got it!” Blue leapt to his feet and rushed to the sink. Once there, he soaked a cloth in warm water, wringing it thoroughly before hurrying back to Papyrus’ side. Kneeling, he surveyed the carnage, trying to figure out where to even start.

Papyrus was covered entirely in spaghetti sauce. There were spatters of it along his cheekbones and jawline, and it dripped from the counter above onto the top of his skull with soft little ‘plinks’ before running down the side of his skull and falling onto his shoulders. No exposed part of him had been left untouched and he had even landed in it when he fell. Blue could hear the soft squelching noises as Papyrus shifted his weight on his doubtless aching coccyx. Blue’s own patella skidded precariously in the mess as he knelt next to him.

“Umm… Here…” Blue said, leaning in and swiping the cloth over the top of Papyrus’ skull, cleaning away the sauce. He slid a bit in the sauce under him and had to catch himself with one hand on Papyrus’ shoulder.

‘plink’

Another drip fell onto the top of Papyrus’ head.

“Oh, RATS!” Blue said, frustrated.

It was then that he noticed Papyrus was being unusually quiet.

Blue looked down, wondering what had suddenly gotten into him, and saw that Papyrus was staring despondently at his sauce-covered hands folded in his lap.

Blue felt his soul squeeze painfully at that look. 

“Papyrus? What’s wrong? Are you sure you aren’t hurt anywhere?” 

Papyrus looked up at him and then smiled, though Blue could tell he was forcing himself.

“Oh, no. I’m fine, Blue… I just… I REALLY wanted you to try my new recipe. I made it for YOU.” He said “It was going to be another marvelous culinary treat fitting for the coolest boyfriend in the Underground.”

Blue stared at Papyrus, guilt eating at his soul. If only he hadn’t given in to the desire to prank his him. What was he going to do now?

Sans leaned in once more, the cloth in his hand poised to wipe a smudge of sauce from Papyrus’ lower jaw.

He paused.

Maybe…

Setting the cloth aside, Blue continued to lean in. Dipping quickly down, he ran his tongue along the lower line of Papyrus’ jaw, lapping up a particularly large splatter of spaghetti sauce.

He heard Papyrus gasp.

Blue backed up just enough so that they were looking each other in the eyes. Papyrus was beautifully flushed and was staring at Blue with a startled, entranced look on his face.

“It tastes wonderful, Papyrus. It’s just as great as you are.” Blue reached up and swiped a bit of it from Papyrus’ chin, holding it in front of his face. “Here, try some!” he suggested brightly.

Papyrus’ eyes flicked from Blue’s sauce-covered finger, to his face and then back to the messy digit. Slowly he opened his mouth and Blue stuck the finger in, feeling as Papyrus’ gathered magic swirled and formed around him, sliding over his finger as he cleaned the sauce off. 

Oh my… that was just…

Blue could feel both his breath and his soul-beat quicken as he watched. His magic was heating up again, and Blue was finding it hard to resist any more. Removing his finger from Papyrus’ mouth and cupping his chin, Blue moved in quickly and kissed him, enjoying the tangy sweet flavor of spaghetti sauce combined with the staticky heat of Papyrus’ tongue. His head swam as their magic twisted and twined around each other, slowly and playfully pushing back and forth before Blue relented and allowed Papyrus to kiss him back, feeling the familiar magic fill his mouth and explore freely.

They both gasped as the kiss ended, a thin line of wetness connecting them and then breaking as they parted. Blue gave Papyrus a lidded look, indulging completely and allowing his desire to fuel his actions.

“The Grand Magnificent Sans…” Blue said, drawing a finger through some sauce and along Papyrus’ collarbone, leaving a red smear behind. “would never want to waste such good food.”

He could feel Papyrus shudder beneath him as he bent down and licked up the liquid coating Papyrus’ clavicle, drawing his tongue along the smooth bone and then up toward his neck. Once there, he began to suck at the knobby vertebrae, dipping between the bone and lathing across the cartilage to make sure he got every last drop of sauce. Papyrus groaned low and long, and Blue felt him tip his head, giving him the space he needed to give each and every neck bone the attention it deserved. Bracing himself on Papyrus’ shoulder with one hand, he allowed the other to travel downward, sliding along his boyfriend’s arm and then dropping to his side, grazing lightly against the sensitive ribs there. Blue glanced up and was satisfied to see that Papyrus had a hazy look in his eyes, his breathing quick and heated. He looked so good like this. Blue loved teasing him so much. 

He looked down, and what he saw there made him giggle.

“What’s this, Papyrus?” He said, resting a hand lightly over the glowing tent under the skirt of Papyrus’ apron. Even through the fabric he could feel the hum of the energy there, the cloth beneath his hand slightly damp with liquid magic. He was rewarded with a breathy moan as Papyrus’ hips twitched even at that light contact. Blue couldn’t blame him, his own magic had already coalesced and he could feel the ache of it between his legs. “It looks like you’re hiding an extra treat for me down here.”

He looked back up at Papyrus, startled, when a large hand caught his wrist, preventing him from going further.

“Not… in the kitchen… It’s unsanitary…” Papyrus huffed. Blue could feel the barely restrained strength in his grip and see the conflicted look on Papyrus’ face.

He stared at Papyrus, wide eyed, processing what he said for a few moments before he burst once more into laughter.

“Papyrus, look around you! We’re going to have to clean the kitchen anyways!” then, giving Papyrus a playful smirk, he squeezed the bulge under his hand “And I want to savor the meal you’ve made for me. Please, Papy?”

Blue wasn’t sure if it was the look he gave him or the use of the pet name, but after another moment, Papyrus removed his hand, nodding shyly.

Grinning in triumph, Blue moved quickly, clambering over one of Papyrus’ legs to position himself between them, soiling his hands and clothing further in the slick mess on the floor. Once there, he took the edge of the apron in his hands. After a moment’s consideration, he flashed Papyrus a mischievous smile and, rather than lifting the apron up, laid himself down on his front and burrowed beneath it.

The small space under the cloth was warm and charged with the energy of Papyrus’ arousal, and Blue was immediately hit with the scent of tomato sauce and something far richer and muskier than that. He could see clearly by the glow of Papyrus’ magic, which had gathered and formed into a magnificent cock. In the orange glow under the apron, Blue could also see that Papyrus’ legs and pelvis were likewise splattered with the red sauce.

Well then…

Blue immediately began lapping up the sauce on Papyrus’ femurs, running his tongue along the bone in long, slow stripes that drew a series of delightful moans and gasps from above him. He could feel the the bones under his hands and tongue tremble and shiver at the attention. He made sure to be thorough, getting up all the liquid he could reach, making his own appreciative sounds as he worked.

“Mmmm… Papy… tastes so wonderful.” He hummed against the inside of one femur, and was rewarded with a whimper and a small jolt. “But I want to move on to dessert…”

Saying this, he reached up and wrapped one sauce-smeared hand around the shaft in front of him. Papyrus cried out, hips jerking to move into his grip. Using the sauce to ease his movements, he pumped the member in his hand a few times appreciatively. It was hot and firm In his grip, pulsing with Papyrus’ magic and twitching occasionally as he stroked it. Precum dribbled over from the head and mixed with the sauce, red and orange streaking and then mixing together into a paler, more muted color. Sans licked his teeth in anticipation.

“Looks like it’s messy here, too. But don’t worry, Papy. I’ll take care of it.” He murmured.

Blue ran his tongue up the underside of Papayrus’ cock, curling around the shaft and lapping up the sauce eagerly. He could feel the crackle as their magics met, and he took his time, running his tongue up and down Papyrus’ entire length, teasing around the head before working back down again. The tangy sweet taste of the sauce together with the heady flavor of Papyrus’ essence was driving his magic crazy and Blue could feel the wetness between his legs as his soul pulsed with eager anticipation. He couldn’t wait anymore… he had to…

Moving back up the shaft, Sans opened wide and took Papyrus in, cradling the throbbing member against his tongue as it slid into his mouth. Blue’s fingers fumbled at his own pants and then slipped under the band, where he began stroking himself, sliding his fingers between the folds that had formed between his legs and into his entrance, pumping slowly in and out of himself as he bobbed his head on Papyrus’ cock. The ache eased and bloomed into pleasure, radiating outward from his pelvis, growing and curling in his middle. He made his own muffled noises, whimpers and moans that reverberated up from his chest to surround the magic that filled his mouth. 

There was a sudden scrabbling pressure at the back of his skull, Papyrus’ large familiar hands pressing against the back of his head, urging him on.

“Oh stars… Blue! That’s good… Oh god, keep going… Please, don’t stop…” Papyrus cried out.

Blue’s mind was a haze of bliss, his only concern the growing heat that filled his mind, soul and bones, the burning desire to completely wreck himself on the monster in front of him. He could feel himself loosening around his slick fingers, could feel the desire grow for something more filling to take their place…

With great effort, Blue pulled himself off of Papyrus’ cock with a soft pop before sitting up straight. Papyrus whimpered in dismay at the loss. Blue blinked in the bright kitchen light as the apron skirt fell off of his head and landed at Papyrus’ waist. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he felt a thrill when he saw Papyrus’ flushed face, his eyes completely glazed over with pleasure, one hand at his mouth in an attempt to muffle his own moans.

It was beautiful.

“Blue… please…” Papyrus breathed.

Blue scrambled to get rid of his shorts, throwing them aside into the growing puddle of sauce on the floor—They would probably be just as ruined as the apron—before straddling Papyrus’ waist, steadying himself on his boyfriend’s shoulders and poising himself just above the glowing erection beneath him.

“Ready, Papy?” He asked. 

Papyrus could only nod, his eyes trained on the glowing magic between Blue’s legs.

They both moaned loudly as Blue sank down on Papyrus’ cock, and Blue felt Papyrus’ grab his hips as he took the hard, pulsing member into himself, feeling his walls stretch and mold around the familiar magic. It always felt so good to have Papyrus inside him, filling him up to the brim with his heat, the friction sending shocks of pleasure all along his bones and up his spine. His soul felt equally as full, and as he hilted himself completely he leaned in and kissed Papyrus again, their magics once more mixing and dancing together, the taste of the sauce he had licked from Papyrus’ bones and his pre still lingering throughout.

After taking a moment to adjust, Blue began to move, rolling his hips, slow and shallow at first, pressing into Papyrus, ribcage to ribcage with his arms around his neck. He could feel the pulse of both of their souls quicken as he gradually picked up the pace, working into a steady rhythm with the Papyrus’ hands at his pelvis guiding him. 

“Blue… aah… You’re so good… so tight…” Papyrus groaned in his ear, his usually reedy voice low and husky. 

“Mmmm… Papy… more… please more!” Blue moaned back, bringing himself down on Papyrus’ cock even as the hands at his hips urged him on… Faster… harder… hitting the deepest parts of him, sending wave after wave of ecstasy pouring through him with every thrust. The warmth pooling in his middle and coiling his soul drew tighter and tighter until he thought it wasn’t possible to feel more than he was right now. Everything was Papyrus, the burning magic filling him, the hot breath on his bones as Papyrus buried his face in his neck, the press and rub of their bodies as they moved together and the way their souls throbbed in sync. Blue could feel it, he was so close… they were both so close…

“Papy… I’m gonna… I… AAHH!”

Blue came, his entire body tensing and his spine arching as he climaxed, his magic spasming around the cock that continued to thrust into him even as his body was wracked with wave after wave of pure bliss, his bones shuddering as his soul flared brightly.

“Just… A bit more Blue… I’ve got you…” Papyrus moaned

All Blue could do was hang on, arms wrapped tightly around Papyrus’ neck as his hips were guided up and down on his lover’s heated cock, crying out at the friction against his oversensitive walls, his passage continuing to flutter around the magic inside him.

Finally Papyrus came, thrusting up one last time as he brought Blue down, burying himself deeply in Blue’s magic as he tipped over the edge. Blue could feel Papyrus’ release spill within him, coating him from the inside and filling him with a euphoric sense of satisfaction and completion.

Papyrus let go and Blue slumped against him, allowing himself to rest against the broad ribs, listening to the soft thumping of Papyrus’ soul as they both slowly wound down from their orgasms. Blue hummed contentedly as Papyrus began to stroke his skull with one hand, the gesture soothing, making his soul overflow with a gentle warmth.

Not too much more time passed before Blue felt the chill of the cool kitchen air brush across his pelvis, igniting a shiver that started at his tail bone and ran straight up his spine. He straightened in Papyrus’ lap, looking around for his shorts.

He found them exactly where he’d tossed them, laying on the floor, soggy with pasta sauce.

Blue made a face.

“NYEH HEH HEH…” The laughter drew his gaze back to Papyrus, who was now chuckling as he watched Blue.

“It’s not funny! My shorts are ruined.”

“You weren’t thinking about that earlier when we…” He began

“OKAY OKAY!!” Blue said, cutting Papyrus off and flushing. “But… I’m cold…”

“And you’re a mess.” Papyrus swiped a finger along Blue’s teeth and showed him, the digit coated in a muted red liquid, just a few shades lighter than the sauce on the floor, before giving Blue a suggestive look and licking it off.

Blue buried his face in Papyrus chest, his face now burning with embarrassment.

“You’re awful…” he muttered sullenly “…and you’re a mess too.”

There was a sudden lurch as Papyrus stood, scooping Blue up in his arms in the process. Blue squeaked, once more looping his arms around Papyrus’ neck as he was suddenly lifted into the air.

“Well! The Great Papyrus would NEVER allow his boyfriend to remain a chilled mess of a monster! We must get you to the bathroom immediately where I will treat you to a bath that would make any other monster jealous!” He declared, Dashing through the house in a mock charge and then taking the steps two by two as he carried Blue off to the bathroom.

Laughter bubbled up in Blue’s chest on the wild ride as he bounced and jolted against Papyrus’ chest. 

He was so lucky to be boyfriends with such a cool dude. 

Best. Date. Ever.


End file.
